I Don't Belong Here
by TracyCook
Summary: The Mikaelson family and The Salvatore Family are both after one girl, Bonnie Bennett. Why are they so interested in the young human girl? How is Jeremy Gilbert the key to finding out? Read and find out! This is a Bamon, Rebekoline, and Jicki fic. Please do give it a chance!


**I Don't Belong Here**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries. This is an AU fic with no vampires! They are in high school, but there will still be a sort of supernatural twist. Should be kind of interesting, we'll see. This fic will revolve around Bonnie Bennett.

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah, Bonnie/Damon, and Jeremy/Vicki are endgame, but there will be a lot of other couples along the way!

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Small-Town-Lifers**

"Clank."

"Clank."

"Clank."

He slammed his foot against the aluminum can one more time and watched as it flew across the street and hit the curb of the sidewalk. Seeing how far he could kick them had become a hobby of his. There was not much to do when you did not have access to the wondrous forms of entertainment that other kids got to indulge in. He did not have any of those things.

In fact, he did not have much of anything.

He had the black hoodie that he was wearing, a t-shirt, some torn up jeans, a sketchbook, and an mp3 player that had all of his favorite music on it. He had no family and he had no friends. It was just him and his few possessions against the world.

That was the way that he liked it.

His name was Jeremy Gilbert.

A few months ago he had lost everything that he once cherished and loved in one fell swoop. His parents and his older sister were taken away from him in a car accident. People said that he was "lucky" to have not been there, but he did not feel lucky. He felt more or less cursed. Honestly, he would have preferred to have been there and to have died with them, then to have had to live without them.

The night when he got the phone call from the hospital and he rushed in only to find that they had all drowned to death. That was the most traumatic night of his life.

He could recall standing there and staring blankly at the doctors as they explained what had happened, as they asked him questions that he could not answer. He could not physically force his lips to work. His stomach was tight and his heart was racing, it felt as if his lungs were collapsing and he was incapable of breathing.

His family was dead.

His mother would never tease him about girls again, his father would never attend another baseball game, his sister would never fight with him again. The last thing that he had said to Elena had been that he wished that she was never born.

That was the last thing that his sister heard.

The guilt that he felt was overwhelming. Jeremy could not believe that he had told his sister that he wished that she was never born and then she had died. He could not take it back. He could not tell her that it was not real. That he loved her and that he wanted to see her smiling face again. He could not hug his mom again and say that he loved her; he could not tell his dad that he was the most inspiring man that he knew.

Everything that he thought he would get another chance to do, he never would.

They were gone and he had missed every opportunity to show them how much they mattered to him. It killed him and he wished that he was dead. He wished that he had drowned with them. Because, ever since he heard about the accident he felt like he was drowning and he could not breathe.

Jeremy was not technically alone, though.

The system had put him into foster care and found him a new family. They were honestly wonderful parents and he should love them, but instead he just resented them. He hated them. They weren't his parents and had no right trying to love him, trying to be there for him, trying to save him.

He didn't need to be saved.

All that he needed was to stop feeling. That was why he ran away from home and roamed the streets at night. That was why he turned to drugs and alcohol to fix his problems. Because, his foster parents were a constant reminder of what he had lost, and the drugs and alcohol made the pain go away. Jeremy knew that it wasn't the right choice and that his parents would never want that sort of life for him.

But, it was easier. Without the drugs he just felt pain, and when he just felt pain, he just wanted to die.

He stared up at the bridge that he had grown to call his home and his brow furrowed. The thought had crossed his mind on occasion, just diving head first off of the bridge and ending it all. It had to be better than living beneath it alone.

'_They wouldn't like that though… that would hurt them… I don't want to hurt them any more than I already have.'_

Jeremy let out a sigh and walked beneath the bridge, disappearing into the dark shadows and taking a seat beside the river. This was where he spent most of his time. He did not often attend his classes or go home to his foster parents; he just sat at the river with his sketch book and drew. Some people classified his art as dark and demented.

He supposed that his artwork was. He simply sketched what came to him in his nightmares.

O

Stefan Salvatore chewed on the back of his pen as he thought about what he should write next in his journal. Progress was going well ever since he was assigned to Mystic Falls. He had been keeping an eye on the assignment and as of yet nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They were just a normal human doing normal human type things.

Things that he did not quite understand, but he had learnt to respect.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door and it snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly looked toward the front door and set down the journal on the table beside the couch.

'_It's probably just Caroline… she tends to be spontaneous…'_

His mind reminded. She was the one that he had gotten closest to since arriving in Mystic Falls. She called him her best friend, he did not understand what that entailed but he imagined that he must be.

Stefan moved toward the front door and opened it to find that no one was on the other side. He furrowed his brow in confusion and walked out onto the front porch, looking around for any sign of someone. There was none. He knew that it could just be a practical joke, but something told him otherwise.

He had a terrible feeling that he knew exactly who it was.

And as he turned and walked back into the house, his suspicions were confirmed. There sitting on his couch, sifting through his journal, was his brother Damon Salvatore.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

Damon's smirk spread across his face as he glanced up at his brother. "Good to see you too, brother. I see that you are still as broody as ever. Oh woe is me; my life is a complicated riddle that I cannot decipher." He signaled toward the journal which Stefan quickly grabbed from him and closed.

"That's none of your business."

"Actually, it is completely my business. Or did you forget that we were sharing this job?" He waggled his brows at his brother and stood to his feet walking toward the liquor cabinet.

"You make it easy to forget that you are a part of this job when you skip out of town for most of it and then show up when you are needed." Stefan pointed out, scowling at his brother as he watched him pour himself a glass of bourbon and down it.

"The important thing is that I showed up when I was needed, right?"

"No." Stefan stated seriously. "It has been difficult to watch over our target without your help, Damon."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" He teased.

That was what Stefan hated most about Damon. No matter how serious the subject was he could not help but make it a big joke. This was life and death that they were talking about. This was catastrophe, and Damon acted like it was nothing. Like it meant nothing to him. It was beyond frustrating.

"Besides, I didn't just "skip" out on my job." Damon lifted his fingers in order to make the air quotes. "I was always around to watch the little Bennett girl. I just never cared to say hi to you."

O

"But, Mum, why did we have to move?" Rebekah asked with a pout on her full lips. Esther had a way of moving their family around just when she felt like she was home. They had an agenda to keep, and she understood that, she just did not like it.

She wanted to feel rooted down and find a young man to fall in love with. She wanted to attend graduation and go to a school dance, she wanted to feel human. Yet, it never failed every time that she started to get close to that they would move to a new location.

"Rebekah, you already knew that we would not be staying long."

"I know, but I just met a sweet young man and he asked me to attend prom with him." She whined.

"Oh would you stop with your incessant whining, sister! This was always in the plan." Niklaus walked toward the two of them and glared at his little sister. He hated her need to be human more than he hated anything else in the world. It sickened him. How could someone wish to be so pathetic and mortal? He caught her blue eyes with his own. "Your need to be loved is pathetic."

"It is not pathetic to wish for love, Nik!" Rebekah defended angrily. Her brother liked to control her. Her brother liked to control everyone.

He took a step closer to her and glared deep into her eyes as he spoke in a serious and frightening tone of voice. "Yes. It is, dear sister. Your need to be loved will be the downfall of this family, I guarantee you that. Now stop being a little brat and get to unpacking. This is our home now, whether you like it or not."

Rebekah wanted to stand up to him, but she did not dare. She had watched at a very young age as Niklaus ripped both her brother Finn and her father's hearts from their ribcages. She did not wish to accompany them.

As he witnessed the fear swimming in her eyes and the nervousness written across her face, he knew that he had won. Niklaus' smile stretched across his face and he reached out to stroke Rebekah's hair. "There's a good girl." She flinched, but did not move away from him. He was too powerful to challenge.

She hated her brother.

O

"Wait, I didn't even know you had a brother!" Caroline exclaimed, bumping Stefan with her hip as they walked down the hallway of the school arm in arm. She had thought that she knew everything about the young man and yet he had not told her that he had a sibling. "Wait, I asked you if you had any siblings and you said you didn't." She eyed him suspiciously.

"That's because I'm not really proud to say that he's my brother, Caroline." He said with a slight laugh. It was an understatement though.

Suddenly, Bonnie made her way over to Caroline and Stefan. They were her best friends at the school and they immediately waved her over. She joined arms with Caroline and stared up at her.

"Did you know Stefan has a brother?" The blonde asked. Bonnie's green eyes widened at the news.

"What? No way!" She turned to look at him. "How could you keep something like that from us?"

Stefan let out a sigh and his head fell backwards. They were asking him a lot of questions about the one person that he did not care to talk about.

"He says that he isn't really proud to call him his brother." Caroline informed with a bright smile, then suddenly an idea came to mind. "Ooh! I know! We should totally throw a little get together in order to introduce him to the town! And who knows maybe it will even help the two of you mend old wounds!"

Stefan hated the idea and his stomach twisted. He was feeling sick all of a sudden. "Caroline, I don't think that's a good idea." He loved that she had a take charge attitude and wanted to fix everything, but his relationship with Damon was not going to be fixed over one gathering.

"Oh don't be like that! I'm sure it will be a lot of fun! Worst comes to worst you can just hang out with us all night. And I won't tell a lot of people, it will just be Bonnie, me, you, and your brother."

Bonnie's curiosity got the best of her and she asked, "What is your brother's name anyway?"

"Damon." Stefan told her.

Her heart skipped when she heard the name. Something about it excited her.

O

"Hey."

Jeremy could not hear the person who was talking to him due to the headphones that covered his ears as he sketched. He was working on one of the newest ideas that came to mind. It was weird, when he started drawing he went into a strange mode where he did not feel like he had control over himself. He did not really process what he was drawing until after he was done.

"I said, hey!"

Suddenly, his headphones were pulled off of his head and his dark hair was disheveled. "What do you want!?" He snapped his head around angrily, but then he lost his voice in his throat when he saw who it was.

Standing above him with her hands on her hips was Vicki Donovan.

She was one of the people that he was closest with since his family passed away. She had been there for him and shown him the lifestyle that he had grown accustomed to.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I was just getting into what I was drawing."

"It's cool." Vicki stated nonchalantly as she sat down beside him and looked at his sketchbook. "Creepy."

Jeremy took that moment to look down at his drawing and he realized that it was rather creepy. He had drawn a woman with holes for eyes. She looked hollow and vacant and scary. Quickly he closed the book and crossed his arms over his knees pulling them to his chest. "Yeah, it just sorta came to me."

"I see."

For a moment they just sat there in silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. They knew why Vicki was there. Finally she spoke up. "So, did you get any more in?"

"Yeah." Jeremy spoke with slight spite. He hated that she only wanted drugs from him. His feelings for her had intensified and what started as angry sex had grown into feelings. "I got some."

"Well, I don't have any money at the time, but maybe you could just lend me some."

"Vick, you know that's not how this works."

"I know, but I need it Jer." Vicki said as she leant forward and rested her head against his shoulder, planting a kiss to his neck. Slowly she started to kiss along his jawline and he started to give in to her wishes. But, just as soon as it had started, it ended. He was not going to allow her to sleep with him and then deny being his girlfriend. His feelings had been bruised on too many occasions.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy pulled away from her and stood to his feet. "Is this—Is this all I am to you!? You just come down here and have sex with me, then I give you your drugs and you disappear! Is that the case?"

"No, Jer—" She stood to her feet and moved toward him. It broke her heart seeing him like this. Knowing that he thought so little of her.

"Enough, Vicki! If these are so important to you then take em!" He threw the bag of coke down on the ground and started to walk away.

She glanced down at the drugs and picked them up before chasing after him. It was true that you didn't know what you had until it was gone, because every single time that Jeremy started to walk out of her life she chased him down. Her heart started pounding and she needed him back. "Wait! Jeremy!" She grabbed ahold of his arm and he stopped in place.

Vicki allowed her hand to run down his arm and then she placed the bag of cocaine back into his hand, closing her hand around his. "I'm not only into you because of the drugs." She kissed his cheek and smiled against it. "There's a party tonight at the Salvatore house. You should show up. I'll be waiting."

With that she ran out from under the bridge and left him there to dwell in his thoughts. He glanced down at his sketchbook and the image returned to his mind, the girl haunted him in his nightmares.

He wondered who she was.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all liked the first chapter of my fic. It will end with Bamon/Rebekoline/and Jicki romance. It will also be extremely Bonnie centric despite the first chapter not being very Bonnie centric. It is simply the buildup. I encourage you all to leave me reviews, tell me who your most excited to see become a couple, tell me your thoughts and suspicions on where I am taking the fic, tell me if you like it or hate it, and I promise to have the next chapter out soon! It is already in the making!

Thank you all for reading and please do tell me what y'all think! I love you all!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
